


Rain Lovers - Caspian

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Rain lovers [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Lovers - Caspian

The rain poured down, obscuring Caspian’s view of the kingdom. But he knew what it looked like: just outside the castle was the town; then, open fields and the forest, dark on the horizon. And beyond that, the sea.

He had never seen it but here, now, he could imagine that it lay just beyond the heavy curtain of water, that the sound of rain drowned out the sound of waves, that as soon as it stopped the endless blue would be revealed to him; bright and glittering.

One day, he would be king. Then he would see the ocean.


End file.
